


Dramatical Murder: Generations

by KinKarasu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Sei, Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Loving Marriage, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Married Couple, Married Life, Might have Sei as trans, Minor Original Character(s), Noiz Can Feel, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Noiz, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKarasu/pseuds/KinKarasu
Summary: Sei had created the island to be a better place, and people practically worshipped him, yet he tried to live a life as normal as possible.He only wanted the children to have a good life.





	Dramatical Murder: Generations

**Author's Note:**

> Yes there are ocs, but it's for plot reasons and I really wanted to bring to light of the children of the characters that I made. Like, I'm super happy with them. Of course, my friend, Kenzie, who is rping this AU with me, has helped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments with his family are precious, and having his husbands always having his back.. he couldn't be happier.

With the years that pass, Sei only had gotten better and better- he and his brothers were intelligent and had skills that helped the company, although Sei had been the best. He was always the best and that was merely because he had time to practice over and over.. would even do it for fun. Either way, he became the owner of his father's company and he immediately went about rebuilding the entire island to be better- to make everyone happy. Years later and he's in his late twenties, nearly thirty, and he's married to three wonderful men who had been there for him each step of the way. He's also practically worshipped by the island because now Platinum Jail is another place to live and get things from. It had better hospitals, had daycares, bakeries.. not even that worn down and broken district was spared. He rebuilt it with all the money he inherited and earned.. people loved him.  
Now this island is beautiful and filled with life, and Sei couldn't be happier.  
One thing to be noted is that he not only ran a business and kept the island running.. he also created allmates, coils, regular robots, as well as androids.. he even created any artificial children for those who wished to have them. Of course, all these things would cost that person money, though the eldest of the quadruplets made sure it was affordable to all most of the time. Overall, Sei was intelligent and skilled, but he always gave credit where it's due.  
Such as when he gave a speech (he likes to do speeches, knowing people would listen) and told everyone that he would have never tried this if Trip and Virus had not urged him to do so.. how Mizuki even gave ideas to help. They all tried, and Aoba even would occasionally get mentioned or Ren or Sly.. everyone got their credit. He wasn't greedy, after all, and didn't want all the credit for himself. He was truly.. a godsend as what many said, though he would always deny the claim to then say "I'm just doing what my father should've."  
Now, it was right now that he's visiting a new café filled with different foods of many kinds. He noted the name, amused as he entered.  
"Noiz, you seriously are so silly!" He immediately said once noticing the blond adult at the counter, putting out freshly made donuts on the display. Said man smirked and replied with, "German Hare Café is silly?" It wasn't too silly, though it was definitely amusing with how the two words were of a rabbit and how the man is German.. so it brought a smile to the darker haired man's face. "Only a little." He admits, going up to the counter to look over the donuts mostly that had just been put on display. "What, going to order from my 'silly' café, shortie?" Watching Noiz prop his chin up on his palm, his elbow on the counter, the elder man kind of laughed. "Of course, Aoba suggested it wholeheartedly, so I'm going to see if his words are true." The younger of the two rolled his eyes playfully, then reached down with tongs and a bag, grabbing donuts with the tongs without Sei even saying anything. "I'll be getting the usual ones my husband would get." He cooed practically as he said it, though Aoba is only one of his husbands.. as for the other? Well, he just walked into the door.  
"Oi, Noiz, Mink and Sly are visiting and Sly wanted to try the special." Koujaku; he opened an actual hair salon and often when Mink visited, he would work with the slightly shorter man. Well, either that, or he worked with Sei, or even Noiz. Sly, however, would often work with Mizuki and Clear at Black Needle if he even worked at all as mostly he's a 'stay at home mom,' as Mink would put it despite the blue haired man being a well.. man. Not like it bothered him.  
"Wait your turn." Sei said this playfully, head turned to look over his shoulder. Koujaku had looked surprised briefly, then grinned as he went to the elder brother of his other husband. Giving him a somewhat rough pat on the back, he asked, "So how're things? Not too stressed?" Shaking his head, Sei smiled sweetly, not minding the actions of his brother-in-law. "No, Virus had been keeping me on a schedule and Trip has been forcibly keeping me from working on days Virus gave me to relax. They at least let me build whatever, but I can't step into Oval Tower until it's an actual work day." Now that earned a full blown booming laugh from the hairdresser, who then watched the shorter male pay for the donuts. "Mizuki doing that, too?" The wide smile and chuckle only proved it, so he rolled his eyes and pulled away. "Alright, now hurry up and go wherever you're going.. don't need to be late, right?"  
Soon after this, Sei left, though today was a normal day and he didn't have much to do. The only thing he had to do was watch his son and daughter, though right now Virus is on parent duty while Trip is at Oval Tower to put some items away, then Mizuki is at work. Holding his bag, he sighed out with a rose eyebrow and a smile at the bunny patterns along the bag, some German words on the bag, too. He recognized them to translate to be 'Come back again,' 'Delicious,' and finally, 'German Hare Café,' so he was glad he learned German so he could understand some things.  
Shaking his head, he went to the nearby park, still in Platinum Jail because Noiz's café does reside in this place. Once at the park, he sat onto a bench and began to eat the donuts with a happy hum.. and yes, Tae definitely worked with Noiz. These donuts taste exactly like the ones she makes.. delicious. When done, however, he soon left to go on a normal walk. Sure, buses are around and all sorts of vehicles are electric powered so the air remains as perfect as it can be, but he wants to walk- wants to feel the wind in his long hair as his lab coat flies in the wind. Smiling, he reached up after taking a hair tie from his wrist, tying his just barely pass his shoulders length hair. Tying it into a regular ponytail, he glanced about before crossing the street. As he did this, his coil made a noise, so after crossing the street, he looked at it. Activating it, he was pleased to see he got a message from Virus.  
'Namika kept calling her brother an ass, so I guess Mizuki slipped some words in about a customer.' Humming, he typed back with, 'Probably! Mizu is fine, though, we just need to teach Namika that it's a bad word to say at her age.'  
The response was almost immediate. 'Her age.'  
How funny.. but.. 'Yes, her age. Can't stop her later.'  
It would seem Virus agreed, since he didnt respond after that on the subject aside from telling him to come back home because Trip needs him at Oval Tower. He seriously loved his husbands.. so nice. So, after deactivating his coil, he looked into his lab coat's inner pocket and gently took out a snake allmate sleeping within it. Curling it around his neck and arms, he soon tapped its forehead, taking it out of sleep mode.  
"Kurai, fastest way home." He says softly, the black snake quietly going over things, then said, "Take a left, then take a right on the first alley and go straight until at a dead end. After, take another right." Following the directions, the man and the allmate talked quietly, the snake mentioning he misses his fellow allmate, Saibā, who is the second allmate of Sei. She was almost like his lover, hence why he missed her, and would often curl around her lovingly. It wasn't on purpose that this happened, though Sei didn't mind it. Either way, when home he had set the allmate onto the ground so he could slither off to find the tigress. Standing straight, he was surprised to have a kiss immediately. Already knowing it was his husband, he kissed back and then pulled away with a soft wet sound. "Hey.. no deep kisses, Virus." Still, he pecked his lips a few times before asking, "Where's Namika and Touma?" The answer had been their room, so soon after their traded goodbyes, he headed upstairs to the children's room. When there, he opened the door quietly, happy to see they're laid down for a peaceful nap... maybe he should nap, too. Going into the room, he closed the door as quiet as he could, then proceeded to lift his children up and laid onto the floor. Having them on his chest, he used his arms to make sure they don't slide off, then he was calmly turning his head, cheek on the fluffy carpet of the bedroom. With that, he comfortably fell asleep, neither of the twins having awoke due to how deeply they sleep like Mizuki.  
  
______________________________  
  
He woke up to a kiss on his lips. They were familiar, so he tiredly kissed back, a hand reaching up to go through thick strands of burgendy hair rather lazily. Opening his eyes finally, he got to see Mizuki, on top of him and the children are gone. It's likely dinnertime, and he's being woken up to go eat. "Welcome home." Sei murmurs, cupping both cheeks of his very first husband, then he was kissing the tattoo under the eye of his beloved. "I'm glad to be back." His love replied, stroking the darker haired man's cheek. It was a lazy and warm situation until they did need to get up to eat.  
"Is Virus cooking?" The question was answered by a nod, so when this was confirmed, Sei stood once allowed. He still was groggy, so he used the taller male as a way of not falling, leaning his weight onto him.  
  
______________________________  
  
Dinner had been good, aside from Namika screaming out 'ass,' when Touma stole something off her plate, horrifying Mizuki as the other three men laughed. Their family life was great, especially when Trip, and Virus disbanded Morphine, so they were all.. happy. It was a good family life indeed.


End file.
